The present invention relates to an apparatus for spraying a liquid treatment agent, such as for example a dye intended to accomplish the denaturing of cereal grains while they are in movement, or a liquid insecticide, or also an agent such as a dust suppressing oil.
The coloring of cereals is generally performed manually with such rudimentary devices as a lance and a rake in grain-storage space in stationary and/or mobile installations, particularly in the holds of ships.
This operation calls for the employment of personnel, who then have to work under frequently difficult conditions, and the rudimentary methods employed accomplish usually no more than an imperfect impregnation of the treated grains.